Whips and Chains
by AngelWarriors
Summary: A prisoner of war, and a rescue from a person who cares about him. But how are whips and chains involve? Stella/Noctis


**Title: Whips and Chains****  
**Author: Warangel88**  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Semi in-game, Sexual Referances ****  
****Author Notes: Inspired by the jail scene in FFVI, and a manga called Threads of Time. Other wise its some random idea my muse force me to write.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII.**

She was surprised to hear the tell-tale sounds of celebration ringing through the air as she approached Nihmos. Nihmos was a pretty small castle compared to the one in the capital city. She knew this castle had some pretty dark history, and many prisoners of war and criminals were held here before being publicly executed.

However, it now functioned as a sanctuary to any general serving Tenebrae and their soldiers during wars.

She finally approached a pair of chatty soldiers and, from the looks of it, the aforementioned belonged to General Agahnim. She couldn't be _entirely_ sure, considering she usually tries to avoid the other general, and therefore didn't know much about him or his soldiers.

"What's going on here?" she questioned, changing her tone to one laced with authority...and power. The solider slightly jumped before addressing her.

"Oh, General Flurent! We were able capture Prince Noctis," one of the soldiers said as he approached, saluting her before letting his arm fall to his side. "He is in the dungeons."

"Was it Agahnim who captured him?" she demanded. The blonde-haired general was much like herself and Noctis.

Another person who can see the light of Etro, and another person who can gain power from the light. Noctis thinks of war as a sport really, and she knows that she loves killing. Usually in the slowest and most painful manner available...

To be truthful, the other general scared her deeply, his aura tinged with blood lust. While she knows that Noctis killed several people in the war, he was more concerned with survival than actually taking pleasure in it.

She was probably the only person that would be able to capture the prince, and the only reason why he'd still be alive...

...is because they wanted the location of the crystal.

"Yes," the solider replied. "Although he is unable to make the prince disclose the location of the crystal."

"And where is Agahnim now?" she questioned.

"He has retired for the evening," the soldier replied. She could feel the fear emanating from the otherwise stoic man; uttering the general's name sent chills down almost anyone's spine.

She nodded lightly, and proceeded towards the dungeons, uncaring that other soldiers might be watching her.

The two soldiers guarding the cell caught her eye; it was, without a doubt, the very cell that Noctis Caelum was in. "You two are being relieved. I'll take care of him from this point forward."

The two soldiers glanced at each other for a moment before saluting her. "Yes ma'am."

She waited until they were both out of sight before opening the cell, taking in the dark-haired prince chained to the wall. She took note of the lashes on his chest, and assumed there were probably some on his back as well. This was Agahnim's work; he had a sick obsession with torturing his prisoners of war. A whip on the wooden  
table suddenly caught her eye...it was drenched in blood, with the pair of keys attached to the chains.

"So...I take it that you came here to whip me as well, hm?" His voice was dry, with a sharp edge to it. He was furious.

"I'm not that type of girl...Noctis," she replied, smirking slightly as she approached the wooden table. "Besides...if it were up to me, you'd be chained to my bed..._naked_." The prisoner shuddered, feeling her lust heat up the room.

He cocked an eyebrow at that remark, and felt his lips curl upwards a bit. "Oh, so is that a common practice for you? Chaining up your bed-mates before you _ride_ _them _'til sunrise?"

"There's a first time for everything, Noctis," she replied, blushing slightly. Cutely, almost. Truthfully speaking, she's never been with a man, nor has she ever really given any thought to bondage before.

Even if she's heard a bit about it, it was usually from wives allowing their husbands to cuff 'em to the bed, spicing up their sex lives...and occasionally the other way around.

"Well, I'm sure it would be more pleasurable than remaining here," he remarked. Though his voice was still a tad bit cold, she could hear the humor in it as well. "More comfortable, too."

"I'll keep that in mind when I capture you," she whispered, lifting up a pair of keys to the chains and cuffs that bound him to wall. "You shall become my prisoner of war, handsome."

"Something to look forward to in life, I suppose." She loved the fact that he was still smiling, despite the predicament that he was in. It seemed carefree, yet firm...  
Or maybe his smile was filled with lust, too.

"Oh? And, pray tell...how _do _you treat your prisoners of war?" she questioned, walking over to him while dangling the keys in her hand.

"That's my secret," he replied, his body reacting to the scent of flowers on her skin. It was possibly the perfume that she wears or the shampoo she uses...she leaned closer to him slowly, relishing his body's reactions to her. He finds himself enjoying the soft scent...more than he expected.

"Would you like to find out?"

"Hmm...who knows? Maybe being your prisoner of war wouldn't be so bad," she remarked, staring into his crimson eyes. It certainly surprised her, considering his eyes normally turned red during battle, and _only _then.

Noctis wouldn't necessarily hurt her, despite the fact that they were on the opposite factions. She wondered if it had anything to do with arousal...lust...

Quick as can be, she freed Noctis faster than most peoples' eyes could register.

Soft rattling chains against stone resonated throughout the dungeon.

"You know that you could be branded as a traitor for this," Noctis mumbled, all humor gone from his voice.

She smiled lightly. Truly touched by his concern, she was unfazed by such a likely event. "Don't worry about it."

He moved his right hand to the back of her head, feeling her soft golden tresses underneath his fingertips, and crashed their lips together fiercely, passionately, heatedly.

She instantly returned the kiss, bringing her hand to his face, putting that lust of hers to good use.  
He has the same feelings for her...she just knew it. His love, his concern for her...she couldn't help smiling, and letting out a quiet giggle.

"So, little Noct," she whispered teasingly against his lips as she undid his other arm, "Whips or chains?"

"Chains," he replied, pulling her closer to him and teleporting them to a nearby inn. In fact, it was the very same inn where he stayed prior to being captured. Tearing her shirt before she could react, he whispered huskily in her ear, "Now you are _my_ prisoner of war."

**-the end**

**Please review. **


End file.
